Diuretic-resistant congestive heart failure is a problem of growing significance. It is related closely to the cardio-renal syndrome, which is characterized by chronic abnormalities in cardiac function, causing impaired renal function and progressive chronic kidney disease.
Congestive Heart Failure patients can benefit from fluid removal by ultrafiltration. These patients normally have functional kidneys, but suffer from fluid overload. The kidneys of these patients are generally healthy but are not fully functioning due to the failing heart with increased venous blood pressure and sometimes low arterial blood pressure. Because the kidneys are not fully functioning, fluids build up in the patient and the fluid overload contributes to stress on the already failing heart. In addition, secretion of certain electrolytes, such as sodium ions and potassium ions, may be impaired.
The proper control of sodium and water balance is of vital importance because up to 80% of hospitalizations from Congestive Heart Failure are due to acute overhydration and only 5% are due to low cardiac output.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 7,135,008B2 discloses a method and apparatus for the extracorporeal treatment of blood by utilizing a peripherally inserted dual lumen catheter assembly for the continuous removal and return of blood for renal replacement treatment, in particularly, treatment of congestive heart failure and fluid overload by ultrafiltration. A catheter is inserted in a peripheral vein and maneuvered upward through the vascular system to access the reservoir of blood in the large or great veins for continuous blood withdrawal and treatment. Air-tight connectors are incorporated in the catheter assembly to overcome the untoward effects of negative pressure in blood withdrawal.
However, ultrafiltration via extracorporeal treatment of blood, results in risks associated with access to the vascular system. In addition, the ultrafiltration may be excessive resulting in hypotension.
A promising ultrafiltration method which do not use extracorporeal blood treatment is peritoneal dialysis, in which the endogenous peritoneal membrane is used for ultrafiltration. A peritoneal ultrafiltration fluid is installed in the peritoneal cavity. The fluid comprises an osmotic agent, such as glucose or Icodextrin or others, causing ultrafiltration. Peritoneal ultrafiltration is more gentle to the patient and seldom results in hypotension. In addition, the peritoneal ultrafiltration may be used daily outside the hospital without the need for medically trained professionals.
With the present PD regiments, glucose based fluids must be replaced every four hours and has optimal ultrafiltration for only 2 to 3 hours. Each replacement takes about one hour and increases the risk of infection. This reduces the freedom and quality of life for the patients. Automated PD dialysis machines are know in the prior art, but they are cumbersome and are not optimized for merely ultrafiltration, but concentrate on urea nitrogen removal.
However, the use of glucose may result in the absorption of glucose into the circulation, which may lead to hyperglycemia, hyperinsulinemia, and obesity. Icodextrin may cause other problems.
It is also known that peritoneal dialysis often results in removal of albumin and other important constituents of the blood and body.
Thus, there is a need for a peritoneal dialysis fluid comprising glucose, which is optimized with regard to peritoneal ultrafiltration of patients with heart failure. In addition, there is a need for a method and an apparatus for performing peritoneal ultrafiltration.